Dépendant des autres
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: Dans le monde, il y a les gens normaux, acceptés par la société et les personnes différentes qui en sont exclue. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je fais parti de ces gens différents, malgré le faite qu'avant, je faisais parti moi-même de la normalité. Mais ce changement apporte-t-il un quelconque prix à ma nouvelle vie ?
1. Prologue

_Hey !  
>Je vous présente ma toute première fiction posté sur ce site ! :D<br>J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes ! ;)  
>Je vous préviens aussi que ce sera du NaruSasu dans un monde similaire au notre,<br>sinon je ne vous dérange pas plus avec mes histoires et je laisse place au prologue.  
>Bonne lecture ! <em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

Les paupières closes, j'essaie désespérément de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Je bouge dans mon lit et une sensation désagréable me prend. Je me sens mal, affreusement mal. Nauséeux même. Je veux me lever mais je ne peux pas. Quelque chose me gène mais je ne sais pas quoi… Alors, je me recouche dans mon lit de fortune et attends que Morphée me prenne dans ces grands bras réconfortants.

[...]

Alors que le soleil se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel, je le regardais dormir. Il avait une tête affreuse. Sa peau était pâle comme un linge même blafarde, son visage si pulpeux était devenu terne, ces lèvres autrefois charnues et tentatrices avec leurs sourires mesquins s'étaient transformées en une grimace de détresse, elles étaient gercées et desséchées, il possédait des énormes poches noires en dessous de ces yeux inexpressifs et son corps… Son corps auparavant musclé et magnifiquement taillé était devenu maigre et svelte. Beaucoup trop mince à mon goût. Il avait beaucoup changé, tellement que je ne le reconnaissais même plus… Mon petit frère, l'idéal d'un dieu grec, qui faisait fantasmer autant les filles que les garçons était devenu une pauvre loque complètement dénué de force et de courage. Comment a-t-il pu changé en si peu de temps ?

* * *

><p><em>Ouais bon je sais le prologue n'est pas très long et pas très précis en plus de ça mais il permet de maintenir le suspense sur se qui c'est passée. ^^ Franchement je ne suis pas trop déçut du résultat qu'il a. [quand je pense que je l'ai écris quand je regardais sueur froide d'Hitchcock et que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout sur le même contexte d'histoire !] Bon à vrai dire l'idée de « Dépendant des autres » était présente dans mon esprit tordue depuis longtemps déjà [comme d'autre idées plutôt farfelus si je ne trompe pas], c'était juste un manque cruel de le coucher sur le papier et surtout de le publier… _ Je ne publie quasi plus sur Skyrock et je ne l'ai jamais fais sur (en faite me servais plus à lire les fics que je ne pouvais pas lire… xD) Donc on peut dire un grand merci à <em>_Aririrou__ qui m'a obligé à me créer un compte, et puis autant y mettre quelques trucs sur ce compte non ? J'espère avoir quelques reviews pour cette ch'tite fic qui commence à me tenir à cœur. Aller, j'arrête de vous faire ch*** et je vais de ce pas écrire la suite de cette histoire !_

_Bisouilles mes petites bouilles d'anges !_


	2. écoeuré de sois

_Bonjour petit panda, toi qui lis la suite de cette nouvelle aventure de nos deux protagonistes préférés !  
>La suite à été publié pour ton plus grand plaisir ! x) Bon passons...<br>Déjà, je souhaite remercier NSloveforever ainsi que aririrou pour leur review qui mon fait très plaisirs ! :D  
>Je vais continuer de progresser pour que ma fic puise devenir meilleur à lire !<br>Et sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>, écœuré de sois..

Je ne me supporte pas. Je me dégoûte et me répugne. Mon corps me dégoûte et me fait pitié. Il est horrible, effrayant, c'est insupportable de me savoir dans un état aussi pitoyable que celui-là. Je suis maigre et moche, j'ai la peau tellement pâle qu'on pourrait me comparer à un cadavre, mes veines ressortent tellement que cela en devient même écœurant. Je ne peux pas me regarder, car tout en moi m'inspire la pitié. Mon corps tout entier me fait pitié. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Franchement, je me le demande... Je me déteste. Je suis en colère, je sais que c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai tout détruit. Je le sais, c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais rien dit ce jour-là, on serait resté un peu plus longtemps et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais j'ai fait le con et voilà où j'en suis à présent. Couché dans un lit d'hôpital, avec en guise de pied gauche, un plâtre et un magnifique moignon au genou droit, montrant un magnifique mollet inexistant. Franchement quoi dire de mieux ? Depuis j'évite les miroirs, de me toucher, qu'on me touche et le plus important de me regarder. Car je suis immonde. Car maintenant, je suis un infirme. Car je suis un putain d'assister. J'ai besoin de gens autour de moi pour qu'on s'occupe de moi. Alors qu'auparavant, je n'avais pas besoin de ce traitement de faveur. Je ne faisais pas partie de ce rang-là, celui des handicapés. Je pouvais marcher, courir, sauter... Alors que maintenant ça met impossible...

« - Oh monsieur Uchiwa, vous êtes réveillé ? C'est super, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? S'exclama l'infirmière qui vient de couper le monologue intérieur du brun

- Vous savez, on dit que demain est un autre jour, et puis le soleil est au rendez-vous, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite promenade ? Continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse du garçon

- Ça vous fera du bien, vous savez ! L'air frais est toujours meilleur que de rester enfermé dans cette chambre, en plus je me demande comment vous faites pour y rester constamment... Constata-t-elle tout en continuant son récit. Elle avait l'habitude que je brun ne réponde pas quand elle lui parlait, mais c'était toujours mieux de parler avec un patient que de s'occuper de lui sans un mot. Quitte à faire la conversation toute seule. Et même s'il ne répondait pas, elle savait qu'il l'écoutait.  
>- Hn. Le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche de toute la conversation avec la jeune demoiselle. Elle fut ravie de voir un peu d'en train du jeune patient.<br>- Bien, je constate que tout va pour le mieux, avez-vous mal quelques parts monsieur Uchiwa ? Demanda-t-elle espérant ne serait-ce qu'un petit son sorte de sa bouche.  
>- ... Aucun son, juste un geste de tête qui disait non.<br>- Tant mieux ! Vous devez être content, vous pourrez sortir dans pas longtemps. Tenez votre petit déjeuné, un café noir sans sucre comme vous l'aimé tant. Je vous ai apporté quelques petits gâteaux et fruits pour l'accompagner. Dit-elle tout en lui servant son modeste repas sur son plateau roulant. Après votre repas, je vous ferais prendre une douche rapide histoire de vous sentir plus à l'aise, d'accord ? Continua-t-elle  
>-Grmbf... Grogna le patient. Il détestait être touché et elle le savait. À chaque fois, il faisait des crises, il criait, hurlait et se débattait avec hargne et désespoir. Elle ne comprenait pas son mal-être, car elle n'était pas comme lui, mais elle savait qu'il souffrait énormément.<br>- Je suis contente que vous ne me criiez plus dessus rien quand vous entendez le mot douche. Vous avez fait un grand pas en avant vous savez ? Bien, je vais arrêter de vous importuner, votre frère ne devrait pas tarder, je vous laisse et bon appétit ! Souria-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre de Sasuke »

Il commença alors à manger n'attendant pas que son frère arrive. Enfin manger est un bien grand mot. Il but sa tasse de café avec lenteur, dégustant la saveur excise, mais affreusement amère de la solution. Tous les jours étant pareil, il remarqua l'arrivée de son frère quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre alors qu'il continuait de boire son breuvage. Tout deux restèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à que le grand frère ne prenne la parole.

« - Que dirais-tu d'une balade dans le parc de l'hôpital après t'être lavé ? Questionna son frère, ça te changera les idées.  
>- Hn, pourquoi pas. »<p>

C'est juste après ces quelques mots échanger entre les deux frères que la même infirmière re-rentra dans la chambre.

« - Bien ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour votre douche monsieur Uchiwa ! Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant  
>- Hn... Se résolu le jeune homme. Depuis le temps qu'elle le lavait, elle le connaissait sous toutes les coutures alors autant ne pas faire de chichi et de terminer au plus vite ce qu'elle voulait faire pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix. »<p>

[...]

L'air soufflait doucement sur le jardin de l'hôpital faisant bouger les feuilles et les fleurs. La matinée venait à peine de commencer et peu, voir personne ne se promenait dans l'immense jardin de l'hôpital. Sasuke et Itachi se baladaient, le plus grand poussant le plus jeune. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis la sortie de Sasuke de la salle d'eau. Le silence qui régnait était calme et reposant. Tout était fait pour que le jeune brun se sente pour le mieux. Itachi fait tout pour que son petit frère se sente à l'aise et bien dans son corps depuis l'accident. Il s'occupait de lui chaque jour, faisait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Il avait pris des congés pour passer du temps avec son petit frère et qu'il se remettre pour le mieux de son traumatisme. Même si c'était dur, Sasuke avançait toujours un peu plus dans la voie de la guérison.

À la moitié du chemin, Itachi avait commencé à parler de tout et de rien, de ce qu'il avait fait au travail dernièrement, de comment se passait sa vie de couple avec Konan, sa nouvelle petite amie ou encore que des amis du plus jeune avaient apportés les cours de celui-ci à la maison et en demandant s'il se rétablissait.

« - Je pense que pour tes examens de fin d'année s'est foutu. Conclu le plus vieux  
>- Je pourrais toujours les rattraper, c'est des choses simples qu'on fait de toute façon... Expliqua le jeune qui était assis dans son fauteuil<br>- Si tu le dis, en parlant d'apprentissage... Continua Itachi en se faisant interrompre pas son cadet  
>- On en a déjà parlé et c'est non, tu le sais alors ne reviens pas dessus. Se braqua le plus jeune<br>- Mais tu en as besoin Sasuke ! C'est pour ton bien ! Continua son frère, pour le faire abdiquer  
>- Je ne veux pas ! J'aurais honte de devoir le faire, même devant le rééducateur ! S'exclama encore plus fort le cadet<br>- Mais non il en voit tous les jours, et même des gens dans un état pire que toi ! Tentait de résonner celui qui poussait le petit brun  
>- De toute façon je sais marcher alors pourquoi réapprendre ? S'énervait le petit brun<br>- Tu ne sais pas marcher avec une prothèse, mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, tu resteras en fauteuil toute ta vie. Conclu le grand brun avec un petit sourire, source de son idée qui germait dans sa tête  
>- Alors ça jamais ! Autant mourir que de rester en fauteuil ! S'indigna le cadet<br>- J'ai une condition pour toi Sasuke, tu peux m'écouter jusqu'à bout ? Expliqua Itachi fière de sa trouvaille  
>- Hn.<br>- Je voudrai au moins que tu essaies de faire une séance de rééducation avec ta prothèse d'accord ? Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas porter de prothèse on abandonne, ok ? Expliqua-t-il sa négociation  
>- ... Juste une séance hein ? Tenta Sasuke, quelque peu rassuré<br>- Juste une. Répondit le plus grand  
>- Ok, mais le plus tard seras le mieux. Capitula le petit brun dépité<br>- D'accord rendez-vous cette après-midi en salle de rééducation ! Sourit Itachi fière d'avoir si bien négocier avec son frère  
>- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas moi ! S'exclamait déjà le cadet indigné de c'être fait avoir<br>- Désoler, mais la séance est réservée, tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière ! Aller, on remonte, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! Dit le plus vieux en poussant plus vite le fauteuil tout en souriant encore  
>- Tu vas voir la prochaine fois, je vais te buter ! Criait toujours le cadet sous le rire d'Itachi »<p>

Après leur ballade qui avait au moins durer une heure, Sasuke s'était mis à lire les cours que son frère avait gentiment apportés pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop. Le temps défilait à toute allure pour le brun qui commençait peu à peu à perdre toute concentration sur ces cours, alors qu'il abandonna le projet de voir ce que ces amis avaient fait et il alluma la télévision pour essayer de se détendre, ce qui était peine perdu quand son repas du midi arriva ainsi que son frère qui accompagnait l'infirmière qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Enfin, c'était plus un docteur qu'une infirmière... Tsunade, une grande blonde à forte poitrine qui paraissait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était.

« - Salut mon bonhomme ! Tu vas me manger ce repas et après tu passes à la casserole ! Je serais ton rééducateur, ou plutôt, ta rééducatrice ! S'exclama la vielle femme »

L'heure de Sasuke venait de sonner, il était cuit...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le premier chapitre de "Dépendant des autres" qui est sorti ! J'en suis fière purée de cacahuète ! (même s'il est pas très gros je l'avoue, mais je ne suis pas forte pour écrire des pages et des pages !) J'ai été malade pendant une semaine entière et à chaque fois que je re lisais le chapitre, je le trouvais horriblement nul et barbant... Alors je l'ai écris et réécris... Ralala~ Il est passé par tant de chemin avant de pouvoir enfin être devenue quelque chose de potable (enfin je crois qu'il est potable o.O) Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi et que j'en aurais quelque review ! ;)<br>Et sinon bah... En avant pour écrire la suite ! :D_  
><em>Bisouille mes canards !<em>

_Peace !_


	3. Un effort entraîne toujours un résultat

_Salut petit lapin dévergondé !  
>J'espère que tu es à fond pour lire la suite ! ;)<br>Je ne vais pas dire grand chose mais avant de commencer,  
>je veux remercier <em>_NSloveforever ainsi que aririrou pour le petit reviewnette trop meugnone ! :3  
>Et sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une "bonne" et "heureuse" lecture ! <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>, un effort entraîne toujours un résultat.

Je mangeais mon repas le plus doucement possible, mais je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Tsunade et Itachi discutaient gaiement à mes côtés sans se soucier de moi, mais, pour mon plus grand malheur, ils étaient plus proches de la porte que je ne l'étais. Je n'avais aucune issue possible et cela me déprimait encore plus. Mon repas me prit du temps à passé dans mon estomac, car la nourriture quelque peu fade, me restaient en travers de la gorge. Même avec de l'eau, les aliments ne passaient pas. C'était sûrement dut au stresse. Résigné et complètement abattu, j'éteignis la télévision, ce qui apporta l'attention des deux adultes sur moi. La doctoresse me regardait avec un doux sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. C'était censé être un sourire rassurant, mais je le voyais faux, comme si ce sourire était empli de pitié et d'excuse. Chose que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on me face. Car la pitié me dégoûtait. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses sentiments à la con. Je durcis mon regard face au médecin et lui fis signe que j'étais près. Itachi pris mon... Mon fau... Le fauteuil et l'approcha du lit. Il avança ses bras vers moi que je rejetais avec ma main, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, car je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et je sais me débrouiller seul !

Je m'appuyai de toutes mes forces sur mes bras pour me mettre debout, sur la... Seule... Jambe... Valide qu'il me restait. J'avais du mal à me retenir et rester debout sur un seul de mes membres était inconfortable. Je fis de mon mieux pour essayer de me mettre assis dans la chaise sans tomber, ce qui se révéla impossible, car à peine une de mes mains posé sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, celle-ci recula et je m'écroula à terre sur les fesses. Tout c'était passé si vite que personne n'avait réagit. Ma colère se frayait petit à petit un chemin dans mon corps. Et se relever pour moi était impossible maintenant. Mon frère, qui s'était précipité sur moi, m'aida à me relever et la doctoresse rapprocha la chaise qui c'était enfuit, puis je m'assis, complètement énervé, et honteux que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'avait pas réussi à s'asseoir et qui était tombé par terre devant des gens.

Mon calvaire n'était pas fini car, je devais sortir de la chambre que j'occupais pour rejoindre la salle de rééducation. La doctoresse essayait de me rassurer en me disant que pour ne pas me brusquer, avec Itachi, ils avaient réservé la salle de rééducation pendant que les autres patients prenaient leur repas. Et que donc, il n'y aurait presque personne dans les couloirs.  
>Pour mon plus grand bonheur, pendant le trajet, on ne croisa que des docteurs avec leurs sourires hypocrites ou des infirmières qui me regardaient avec des yeux compatissants et d'autres qui se permettaient même de reluquer mon frère. Mais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait un simple regard sur nous, il le retirait vite à la vue du mien, froid et distant, promettant mille et une souffrance s'il osait refaire attention à nous. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et nous nous somme vite retrouvés dans la salle.<p>

[...]

Ça faisait à peu près une demie heure qu'on était arrivé là et je voyais Sasuke peiner à tenir debout avec sa prothèse. Je sais que ça ne s'apprend pas en un jour, mais voir son visage si maigre grimacer et des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son front me faisait mal. J'aurais aimé être avec lui le soir de l'accident, car peut-être que tout cela ne serais pas arrivé. Mais c'était la vie et maintenant je voulais tout faire pour que mon petit frère ait une vie normale.  
>Je le regardais faire des efforts malgré son handicap, je voyais ses bras qui grelottaient sous son poids comme s'ils allaient lâcher à un moment ou à un autre, ces veines qui apparaissaient dues à ses efforts physiques. Mais malgré tout, je le trouvais beau. J'avais la nette impression que ces cheveux avaient reprit de la couleur, qu'il avait aussi reprit du poids pour mon plus grand soulagement, il tenait encore à la vie. Il s'accrochait désespérément à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.<p>

[...]

Cela faisait une bonne heure et demie maintenant qu'on travaillait Sasuke et moi et il avait fait des progrès vertigineux ! Il tenait en équilibre parfait avec sa prothèse et il pouvait marcher, sur une courte distance serte, mais il marchait quand même. Je trouvais ça merveilleux, Itachi lui avait un peu forcé la main mais il se débrouillait comme un chef. Et je voyais aussi un tout petit sourire qu'aucune des infirmières n'avaient vu, se former sur ces lèvres et qui étirait son visage laiteux.  
>Alors que je lui disais qu'il avait fait du bon travail et il pouvait se reposer car son entraînement l'avait sûrement fatigué, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me demanda s'il pouvait rester encore un peu. J'étais choqué mais un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que j'acceptais sa requête. Je lui demandais s'il voulait que je reste pour l'aider et comme s'il voulait me faire avoir un AVC, il me confirma d'un hochement de tête. C'est avec un doux sourire que je lui donnais comme nouvel exercice de se mettre assis. Je le vis qui commençait à chercher une solution pour se mettre parterre, quand, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un jeune blond qui criait mon nom à plein poumon. Et comme par magie, Sasuke, déséquilibré par le nouvel arrivant, tomba à terre une nouvelle fois.<p>

[...]

J'errais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche la vielle car mon coude me lançait encore. Je m'étais cassé l'articulation lors d'un match de basket il y a quelques mois déjà. Un type m'avait poussé pour ne pas que je marque et manque de pot, c'est mon coude qui avait pris. J'avais demandé au docteur et aux infirmières où elle avait bien pu passer quand on me répondit qu'elle était en salle de rééducation avec un patient. À ce moment-là, je n'écoutais plus ce que me disaient les médecins et me précipitais en courant vers mon objectif. Quand je me retrouvais devant la porte, je l'ouvris avec la plus grande des délicatesses que je connaissais et criais, malgré moi, le surnom de la vieille. Toutes les personnes tournèrent la tête vers moi et dans un bruit sourd, un homme tomba les fesses les premières sur le sol.  
>Je ne pue m'empêcher de réagir et m'approcha de l'homme qui devait à peu près avoir mon âge et lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il me regardait de ces beaux yeux encres de chine, qui me firent plonger dans un profond océan noir. Je repris contact avec la réalité quand il chassa ma main avec la sienne dans un geste rapide et qu'il me scrutait avec des yeux menacent. On se regardait sans que l'un ou l'autre bouge quand un autre homme, qui ressemblait quasiment à celui qui était en face de moi, le releva. Ils avaient tous les deux des beaux cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, ce qui contrastait avec leur peau blanche. Le brun qui autre fois était au sol se libéra de l'empire de celui qui le soutenait et qui semblait être de sa famille.<br>Il était en colère, ces traits étaient crispés et il tremblait de rage. Nous ne cessions pas de nous regarder, mais bien vite, le brun, qui était aussi plus petit que moi, me contournait avec difficulté.

« - Tu pourrais t'excuser bâtard, c'est à cause de toi que je suis tombé. Me cracha le brun  
>- Je n'y suis pour rien tu es tombé tout seul Teme ! Répliquais-je avec rage<br>- Tu ne serais pas aussi brute avec les objets tu ne m'aurais pas déconcentré ! Continua le petit brun en se retournant vers moi et dans ces yeux flottaient de la colère  
>- Qui tu traites de brute, nain de jardin !? M'écriais-je mécontent d'être traité ainsi<br>- Calmez-vous ! On est dans un hôpital ! Cria Tsunade face aux deux jeunes, Naruto va m'attendre dans mon bureau !  
>- Mais Baa-chan, ... Commençais-je<br>- Maintenant ! Cria-t-elle, encore plus fort »

Après quelque seconde à regarder la vieille, je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

[...]

Sasuke était de retour dans sa chambre. Il était énervé contre se blond qui avait réduit ses efforts à néant. Il ne voulait plus refaire de séance s'il était encore dérangé de la sorte quand il se concentrait. Il avait rallumé la télé pour tenter de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur se blond qui avait défoncé la porte de la salle. Quand il avait tourné la tête vers lui, il s'était senti, … Embêter ? Honteux ? Nerveux ? Il ne savait pas mais, c'était de sa faute s'il était tombé ! Il ne voulait plus revivre ce genre de rencontre dans ce genre de circonstance. S'il devait se rééduquer la nuit pour ne plus voir personne il le ferait ! En attendant qu'il se calme, Itachi, qui était assis à ces côtés regardait avec lui la télévision, sans piper mots pour laisser la tension retomber.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !<em>  
><em>Enfin fini ! Piouf ! Je croyais plus que je le finirais ! Mais j'ai réussi ! Vous pouvez m'applaudir si vous voulez ! x'D <em>  
><em>Non franchement, je ne me souvenais plus comment je voulais faire rentré notre petit blond dans l'histoire alors ça ramait, ça ramait... ^^'<em>  
><em>Mais je sais pas, cette nuit a été LA nuit ! xD Je me suis reveillée à 3 heures du mat', j'ai allumé mon ordi et pouf ! Le voilà !<em>  
><em>Bon on pourra remercier mon correcteur d'être aller aussi vite pour corrigé mes petites fautes, les coquines, elles m'en ont joués des tours celle-là ! x)<em>

_Bah voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si je trouve que c'est du caca royal, comme toute ma fic en faite x'D _  
><em>(pourquoi je l'ai posté déjà !? o.O) Et comme d'hab, une petite review pour me dire si ça vous avez apprécié ou pas et me dire pourquoi ^^<em>

_Voili voilou, je vous fais plein de bisous à la Ned Flanders ! xP  
>Bisous bisous cher voisinou~ ;) :*<em>


	4. Cauchemar sur cauchemar

_Salut bande de petit routier !_  
><em>Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Bien ? Tant mieux !<em>  
><em>Voici comme promis le chapitre 3 de <span>Dépendant des autres<span>, avec un peu de retard car je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs ^^'_  
><em>Bon j'arrête avec mon Bla bla et je vous laisse lire, enjoy ! ;)<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>, Cauchemar sur cauchemar ?

_...Il faisait sombre et froid ce soir, ce début de printemps était vraiment rude... Je supportais bien mon pull bleu nuit et ma veste. C'était comme ci l'hiver voulait revenir en force nous prendre dans ces bras et nous embrasser... J'étais bien content être enfin en week end, même si, d'un autre côté, je ne l'étais pas._

_Pas que mes amis soient chiants, mais presque. Suigetsu et Karin n'ont pas arrêté de se prendre la tête toute la semaine, pour un oui ou pour un non. C'était encore pire que d'habitude. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'est que ce soir encore, mon père avait été invité à une des soirées que sa boite organisait. Et qui disait soirée, disait qu'on était tous invités sans échappatoire possible... À mon plus grand désarroi, ces soirées étaient peuplées de personnes toutes aussi riches les unes que les autres. Quoi de plus normal quand soi-même on faisait partie de ce rand. Mais je les détestais, car elles étaient ennuyantes, bruyantes et je ne devais cesser de faire l'hypocrite. Le pire c'était de l'être devant toutes les filles que j'avais le malheur de croiser. Je ne trouvais rien d'attirant en elles, ma vue exposée à leur poitrine naissante me laissait indifférent, et leurs cris incessants me perforaient les tympans. Car oui, elles étaient intéressées par moi que pour ma beauté et mon nom de famille. Qui ne rêvait pas de devenir un Uchiwa !?_

_Je pouvais sentir le regard de toutes ces saintes ni touche sur mon dos caché par mon pull bleu nuit ainsi que sur mes fesses délicieusement galbées par mon pantalon noir qui enserrait mes cuisses amoureusement. La pire atrocité c'était d'aller voir ces « charmantes » demoiselles en chaleur pour les draguer. Car en plus de devoir venir, je devais aussi les « courtiser ». Même si cela ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, j'étais obligé, tout simplement car c'était dans ces soirées que je devais rencontrer ma « future épouse »... Après avoir, pour mon plus grand bonheur, salué quelques jeunes demoiselles, proche de la centaine, je fis savoir à ma mère que j'en avais marre et que je voulais partir..._

[...]

Le son de la télévision coupait l'audition d'une respiration qui commença à se hacher. Une pellicule de sueur prit possession du corps, encore mou de l'homme, qui après quelques secondes se tendit. Tous les signes montraient que la personne ne se sentait pas l'aise, pas rassurée, pas bien tout simplement.  
>Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une seconde silhouette qui s'empressa d'accourir vers le lit, complètement apeuré.<p>

[...]

_...La fuite, il fallait que je prenne la fuite ! La peur me collait à la peau et le vent claquait mon visage rougi. Je courrais de mon mieux, faisant abstraction aux hurlements de terreur et de douleur qui retentissaient dans mon dos. Des perles salées menaçaient à chaque instant de s'écouler de la commissure de mes yeux. Le vent brisait de plus en plus mon visage neutre, je sentais ma coquille qui se fissurait de part en part. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, plus moyens d'entendre se qui m'entourais, la peur m'assaillait le ventre et mes jambes se mouvaient toujours plus vite à chaque foulée..._

_Le bruit assourdissant me fait encore sursauter, le craquement d'os se répercute encore et toujours dans ma boite crânienne, sans possibilité de sortir. Effrayé, terrorisé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans mon dos et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mon cœur me crie de me retourner, mais, ma raison et mon corps ne veulent pas. Un rire se répercute dans la froidure de cette interminable soirée et l'entente un mot me fait changer d'avis, ma tête se tourne avec lenteur et l'image devant moi s'imprime dans ma mémoire. Elle tourne en boucle et défile comme un film sans fin. Mon corps bascule doucement et me fit rencontrer le sol dur et fort me ramenant à la réalité. Deux corps gisaient devants moi, entourés de sangs, beaucoup de sang._

_Un sourire se superposa sur le liquide, un bruit retenti, suivit d'une douleur. Mon corps ne bouge plus, je suis encore et toujours à la merci de ce sourire qui s'agrandit à chaque seconde. J'hurle désespérément mais c'est comme si les sons ne voulaient pas sortir de ma gorge. Encore ce même bruit retenti trois, quatre, cinq fois, je pris pour que tout cela cesse, six, sept, huit fois, ma tête tourne, neuf, dix, onze fois, je sens que c'est la fin, douze, treize fois, c'est le noir..._

[...]

Je voyais Sasuke transpirer et gesticuler pendant son sommeil, faisant monter mon angoisse telle une flèche qui atteignait sa cible. Son visage, qui quelque instant auparavant était serein avait changé pour devenir plus crispé et montrant une certaine douleur. Ma peur s'accentua quand il commença à gémir de façon crescendo. Je tentais de le réveiller mais en vint, ces bras se heurtaient toujours plus à moi pendant mes efforts. Je voyais le temps défiler sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, quand soudain, mon œil fut attiré par un petit bouton à côté du lit de mon cher petit frère. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'appuyai dessus. Au même instant que j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières, un bruit strident retentit dans la pièce, ce qui déclencha, comme par automatisme, le réveil précipité de Sasuke accompagné d'un hurlement de terreur.

[...]

Un petit bip brisa les quelques conversations des infirmières et médecins qui se trouvaient à proximité. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'appel provenant de la chambre 256. Et suite à quelques paroles, un médecin et une infirmière partirent rejoindre à toute allure la chambre en question alors qu'une autre prit la direction opposée. C'est avec le souffle court que la petite infirmière ouvrit la porte d'un bureau où deux blonds si trouvaient.

[...]

« - On peut me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !? Criais-je encore en suivant la vieille de près  
>- Retourne dans mon bureau Naruto ! Criait-elle aussi en accélérant plus le pas<br>- Non ! Pas tant quand tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe ! Fis-je en trottinant à ses côtés  
>- Ça ne te regarde pas, attends-moi dans mon bureau je t'ai dit ! Continuait-t-elle<br>- Je veux savoir ! Continuais-je sans écouter aucune des paroles de la vieille »

Je coursais la vielle et l'infirmière. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne voulaient me dire ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était que la vieille me soigne ! Mais au lieu de ça, on s'était retrouvé devant une porte où des hurlements retentissaient. Je me suis arrêté devant cette porte, laissant les deux adultes rentrés à l'intérieur. Je n'étais plus si sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait. Mon regard se focalisa alors sur un homme, assit en face de la chambre, la tête dans des mains. Des cheveux longs et noirs reposaient sur ces épaules, il avait une peau blanche... Il ressemblait à l'homme qui était dans la salle quand j'ai dérangé mamie tout à l'heure.

« - Que... Que se passe-t-il ? Essayais-je, les yeux fixés sur la porte  
>- ... Je sais pas... Je suis rentré, et mon frère... Enfin... Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs<br>- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Insistais-je en tournant la tête vers lui  
>- Il bougeait... Je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller... Je suis pas un bon frère... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû être là ce soir-là... L'entendis-je marmonner dans sa barbe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire<br>- Je... Ce n'est pas ta faute... Tentais-je de le rassurer tout en m'approchant de lui pour le consoler  
>- Pardon... Je voulais pas... Continua-t-il encore »<p>

J'ai attendu avec le mec aux cheveux noirs, assit sur une chaise, devants la porte de la chambre. Une demi-heure, une heure... Le temps défilait sans que personnes ne sortent.

[...]

J'ai ouvert les yeux aussi lentement que je pouvais, je sentais mes membres engourdis et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau tournait à deux à l'heure. Deux voix me firent tourner la tête, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elles se disaient mais je reconnus sans mal la voix mélodieuse d'Itachi, mais l'autre m'était inconnue.

Je la discernais comme grave et rauque, masculine tout en étant douce. Mes yeux cherchaient dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux intrus qui discutaient quand mon regard tomba dans un océan bleu intense. J'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'est seulement quand je sentis un poids qui m'enserra la gorge que je commençais enfin à réalisé où je trouvais.

Itachi pleurait à torrent dans mon cou et essayait de m'étouffer à l'aide de ces bras. C'est le rire du mec aux yeux bleus qui fit revenir mon frère à la réalité. Il me laissa reprendre mon souffle et s'excusa de plein de truc dont je ne comprenais même pas la signification.

« - Nii-san, je sais pas ce que tu me dis là mais c'est pas grave ok ? Tentais-je, la voix dans le pâté  
>- Sasuke tu sais pas à quel point tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru te perdre pour toujours, ne refais plus jamais ça compris ? Me cria-t-il tout d'un coup, me jetant encore plus dans l'incompréhension<br>- Hn... Répondis-je un peu perdu, mon regard passa alors d'Itachi à l'autre homme  
>- Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? On s'est vu à midi, tu sais là ouvert la porte ? Commença le mec que je reconnus sans mal, c'était le blond qui m'avait fait tomber<br>- Porte que tu as défoncé ouais. Rectifiais-je  
>- Mais non elle va bien ! S'exclama-t-il tout sourire<br>- Hn... Soufflais-je en le regardant de la tête aux pieds  
>- Sasuke c'est ça ? Moi s'est Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, ravi de te rencontrer ! Redit-il en me tendant sa main, que je ne pris pas<br>- Ouais, pas moi. Terminais-je voulant couper cour à la conversation, Nii-san, tu peux me ramener à boire ?  
>- Un thé ou du café ? Me demande mon frère en prenant son porte-monnaie<br>- Thé.  
>- Ok, je reviens, en attendant pas de bêtise ! Naruto, tu peux surveiller mon petit frère adoré ? Continua mon frère en se retournant vers le blond<br>- Me demande mon frère en prenant son porte-monnaie S'exclama le blond pour ma plus grande horreur  
>- Quoi !? Mais je suis assez... Tentais-je de dire avant que la porte se referme, mais c'était trop tard<br>- Bien parlons un peu tu veux ? Commença le blond qui s'assit sur la chaise à mes côtés  
>- Non, je veux pas.<br>- J'ai appris que tu avais 17 ans, moi aussi c'est cool hein ? Continuait-il  
>- Magnifique.<br>- Tu es aussi au lycée Hashimara Senju ? Continuait-il encore  
>- Hn.<br>- C'est super, on est dans le même lycée alors ! Tu fais partie d'un club ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant... Recommença-t-il, pour le malheur de mes oreilles  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pas envie.<br>- En tout cas, tu ne parles pas beaucoup.  
>- Hn. »<p>

Je le regardais se faire la conversation, il avait une peau halée et des petites cicatrices sur ces joues. Des cheveux blonds en bataillent ornaient le haut de son crâne et ces grands yeux bleu clair expressifs me fixaient. Je détournai mon regard pour loucher sur un point imaginaire devant moi. Son regard était hypnotisant. Un petit blanc s'est formé avant que mon frère ne revienne. C'est quand je me retrouvais avec mon gobelet fumant dans les mains que le blond se leva puis me sortit d'un ton naturel « je viens te revoir dans deux semaines ! À plus Sas'ke ! » Avant de quitter la pièce.  
>Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé, mais je crois qu'une veine est apparue sur mon front.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! <em>  
><em>Alors ? Reviews pour me dire ce qui est bien ou pas ? <em>

_Je sas pas si ça vous intéresse mais je le dis quand même, j'ai fais une petite expérience avec ce chapitre. _  
><em>Depuis noël, j'ai un vieux ordi portable que je ne quitte plus. Et c'est avec lui que j'ai écris le début de cette fiction.<em>  
><em>Pour ce troisième chapitre, je voulais faire ressortir les sentiments terrifiant de Sasuke (car c'est bien notre petit Sasu si vous ne l'aviez pas compris xD) et l'empressement des médecins pour le calmer. J'ai voulu faire un chapitre qui oppresse plus que les autres quoi ! xD<em>  
><em>Je me suis dis, que pour mieux me mettre dans le bain, j'ai ressorti mon ancien ordinateur, celui avec qui j'ai vécu un bonne partie de mon enfance, j'ai réécouté les anciennes musiques que j'écoutais lors que je me sentais oppressé et affreusement mal, et d'autres trucs pour me remémoré mes mauvais moments passés.<em>  
><em>Bah je vous dis pas, mais je n'arrivais même plus à écrire tellement les mots défilaient dans mon esprit !<em>

_Et quand je suis revenue sur mon petit portable tout mimi, et que j'ai relus le chapitre, je sais pas vous, mais moi ça m'a fais bizarre._  
><em>Comme ci mes mots avais quelque peu changés... Peut-être que c'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours mais je tenais à vous le dire (même si pas grand monde le lira, mais c'est pas grave ^^)<em>  
><em>Sinon j'espère que vous aurez appréciés ce chapitre car je n'en posterais pas avant le 15 voir le 20 ! Ahlala, les joies du bac blanc et du TPE... TTxTT<em>  
><em>Bon je vous laisse, je vous fais des petites morsures aux épaules et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :D<em>


End file.
